How I Met Your Father
by momentarything
Summary: It has been 5 years since Tea Gardner mysteriously disappeared from Domino city. Now she is returning, to tell a little someone a story. What she doesn't know is that somewhere out there, a certain CEO is putting the pieces together. Seto/Tea


Momentarything here! So, while I was continuing my other story, **Reacquaintance**, I thought of yet another possibility for the future of Seto and Tea. This one is more light, a little more humorous, and full of dramatic secrets. And they will unfold pretty fast as Tea Gardner returns to her city of Domino after a mysterious disappearance and shit really starts to hit the fan!

As usual Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Seto and Tea would totally have some great storylines.

Reviews are really appreciated! I will be trying this out, and am going to continue it alongside Reacquaintance. I definitely will not be abandoning Reacquaintance, but will just be updating a fic with a different flavor on the side. Hope you like!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Present, Tea_

_Flight 148 from NYC to Domino City, Japan_

Tea Gardner shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It had been a long time since she had seen the city that was drawing near as the plane leapt downwards. She wondered whether she was still remembered, or whether they had blocked out her memory altogether. She had never really stopped thinking about the people of her past life, but then again the fleeting moments that she could once recall were slowly fading. It had certainly been too long, but her absence had been vital to her survival in so many ways. And she never thought the day would come when she was ready to go back. But she needed to bury the hatchet with the people she had so impulsively left behind. There were secrets that had been kept for far too long, and they needed to be set free. And for the girl with bright blue eyes and a pretty smile, there were stories that were waiting to be told.

She felt movement next to hear and she wrapped her stylish cardigan around herself closely. Lifting her exhausted body from its sleeping position, she turned to the seat next to her where the movement had originated from. A 4-year old girl in the seat next to her looked up with guilty eyes, putting down the bar of chocolate she had been scarfing down at an unhealthy rate. Tea couldn't suppress a fit of laughter.

"Why don't you take a look outside?" Tea pointed out the window and the little girl obliged instantly, peering wide-eyed into the glowing sun.

"I can't look anymore! It hurts my eyes." The little girl spoke softly as she covered her eyes with her hands and waited for Tea's guidance.

Tea laughed. "It helps if you don't stare right at the sun! But this place you are going to is a place with a lot of stories.

"What kind of stories?" Her big eyes widened even further as she was hooked immediately by the prospect of a story.

Had anyone been there to hear what Tea said next to that little girl, they would have immediately suffered from a heart attack.

"Baby girl, did I ever tell you the story of how I met your father?"

With all her new front teeth shining in a big, toothy smile, the little girl replied.

"No you didn't, _**mama!**_"

* * *

_Present, Seto Kaiba_

_90__th__ floor of the Kaibacorp building, Seto Kaiba's office_

_Domino City, Japan_

"Tracey, please get in here." Seto Kaiba sighed exasperatedly, wondering what was taking his secretary so long. The very large box he called his office was starting to resemble a third world sweatshop. No matter what he did, he was forced to endure the sweaty, dehydrating, torturous heat that engulfed only his office. Selective karma was what he had decided on calling this punishment that he was so undeservedly receiving. It was embarrassing, actually. The King of Games, the richest man in the universe, the most handsome bachelor alive, the biggest IQ in Japan, 6 million people under his thumb in this very building and so many more in other buildings around the world, and he could not get the damn place to cool down. He could move mountains, but he couldn't move a temperature gauge up a few notches. Pathetic. The sound of his assistant's clacking heels snapped him out of his daze.

"Mr. Kaiba," she squeaked in a high-pitched voice," I just wanted you to know that one of the models from your old ad campaign is relocating to the Domino office and while she is busy settling in, we would like you to approve the order to redraw and expand her contract."

Seto dropped his hands to his desk in exhaustion. "Tracey, please tell me why this isn't being handled by legal or marketing? Is it really necessary for me to view the contract of every by-the-hour schmuck that passes by this place?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, it seems that since marketing wants to promote her to be the sole face of your new $1 billion dollar worldwide print campaign, you would at least want to know what she looks like and something about her persona so you can make sure she is good fit for the image you have in mind. Also, when negotiating these contracts, the marketing department wants add a clause to her terms that associates her exclusively with Kaibacorp and forces her to drop all other endorsements, and they feel she would be best persuaded by you, Mr. Kaiba. " Tracey said breathlessly, in high-pitched gaggle.

Seto fanned himself, practically dying of delirium from the heat. He sighed deeply and spoke resignedly. "Fine, how long will this take and what do I have to do?"

Tracey piped up, visibly excited. He had no idea why the girl was so jostled by such an inconsequential event, but more power to her. Right now all he honestly cared about was getting the hell out of here as fast as possible and jumping into his terrace pool.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir," Tracey piped excitedly, "I've penciled you in for a short 11 o'clock with the model and reps from marketing and legal and you will have to meet and approve her in person as well as cosign the contract. I've prepared a small portfolio for you with her test shots, all I need is your signature on these in order to have the first draft of the new contract drawn up. The heads of advertising really believe that she will be quite big for the company and that she is the perfect fit that we have been looking for, but if you really don't like the test shots, you can send a memo to Nakamura and Andrews to start head-hunting for another possible model. Although, you probably can't get much better than this, rumor is that she turned down _Burberry_, Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes as his jumpy secretary nearly jumped out of her own heels out of excitement. Good lord. This was the reason it was so easy to find her Christmas presents. Even a really pathetic Burberry watch would send her into fits of happiness. He was kind enough to have her brought something along the finer lines, such as last year's Prorsum trench coat. To be honest, he could care less what pathetic, doe-eyed, busty female that they had chosen to hold his technology while being scantily clad but unfortunately his own staff was not going to let him. And normally he would do something terrifying about that, but he was just too damn drenched in sweat to try.

"Whatever, Tracey, just drop the files into my briefcase and cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day, please." He stood up and straightened his tie, packing up and pocketing his wallet. He put on his suit jacket and practically ran with anticipation across the room to the door.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Mr. Kaiba. What is happening?" Tracey looked utterly confused.

Seto Kaiba turned around, weary yet handsome. The dark circles under his beautiful blue eyes were laced with sweat. He ran a hand through his mussed chocolate brown hair.

"I've been in this shithole for 48 hours straight, Tracey. Damnit, I am going home." He spun on his heel and strode straight out the door, leaving Tracey with her mouth wide open, gaping at her retreating boss--the so-called disciplinarian. She was pretty sure he hadn't left the office before 9 pm since 2005.

To be continued….

* * *

So that is the end of the first chapter, folks! The next one is already in the works. So we have some shocking news that pops up here!! Tea has a baby??? Who is four?? And she is about to tell the story of how she met the father? And p.s., what am I doing talking about good ol' seto kaiba's day over there? Who is this model he is hiring? And what about that time he left his office before 9 pm, _5 years ago._ Hm could that mean something? Oh I don't know… but momentarything is quickly coming up with answers for you. Stay tuned!

Thanks to **browneyes **for the edit, I mistakenly had described our dear Seto as having brown eyes when he is far sexier with his piercing blues. (and to answer your review question, yes, in this world Seto is the King of Games! And Yugi can kind of go deal with that lol)


End file.
